


Sanctum Preserve

by queen_of_OTPs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Get together fic, Harry adopts a parselmouth child, Harry gets married!, Harry lives in America for a while, Harry opens a preserve for magical creatures, Healing, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of survivor's guilt, Post Hogwarts, Professor Harry, because why not, depressed!harry, familiar bonds, it's post war healing, mentions of suicidal ideas, right - Freeform, soul bonding, this is just really soft, with Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_OTPs/pseuds/queen_of_OTPs
Summary: Harry Potter disappears four days after the Battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape does too, but he's presumed dead. Little does everyone know that both of them ran off to America because they were too haunted to stay.Follow Harry and Severus as they navigate life, magical creatures that like to meddle, children, weddings, and their return to the British Wizarding world!





	Sanctum Preserve

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT beta read so apologies for mistakes. I wrote this in one sitting because I had a brain baby.

It had been ten long years since the Battle of Hogwarts. 

 

Ten years of odd peace in the British ministry, ten years of quiet existence among witches and wizards across the country. Something weighed heavily on their minds, however, that no one had been able to grasp. 

 

Four days after the Battle of Hogwarts, once the ministry had awarded the medals and awards and honors, Harry Potter had disappeared. 

 

No one, not even Hermione or any of the Weasleys, had seen Harry in the ten years since he had left. 

 

Still, when it came time for Ron and Hermione to get married, they sent the strongest owl they could manage to carry the invitation wherever their friend was, and hoped that he would come. 

 

Hermione had seen the haunted look in his eyes after the battle, and it was one she had seen growing up in her uncle that had been a soldier and fought in wars. She knew Harry had been scarred by the war in more than a physical sense, and she only hoped that the invitation would make it to someone living. 

 

\-------------

 

Harry had gone to St. Mungo’s before he had left. All of his things were in a trunk, shrunken to sit in the pocket of his muggle jeans, and he had dropped by to see those that had been injured before he left. 

 

He had been shocked to walk into a room and find Severus Snape attempting to sneak out of the hospital, covered in bandages and looking too fragile to be on his feet. 

 

Initially, Severus had reverted to his old ways of snipping and degrading Harry with every possible moment. It shattered, though, when Harry admitted he was leaving. 

 

Severus saw the look in the boy’s eyes and immediately recognized it. He had seen it in his own to know survivor’s guilt well enough, and he had a feeling he knew where ‘nowhere in particular’ would be. 

 

The potions master made an instant decision that hadn’t fully registered in his mind until the words, “I’ll go with you,” left his lips. 

 

Harry had looked understandably confused, but after a few moments of tense silence he agreed. 

 

They left for America the muggle way two weeks after, and settled in a small cottage on a large plot of land in the mountains of North Carolina. 

 

Harry was still haunted by the ghosts of his past, as they both were, but the boy seemed to brighten in the cool air of the mountains. They both learned to loosen up, and soon they were something akin to friends.

 

After six months, Harry had cooked a rather extravagant dinner and sat across from Severus, fiddling nervously with his fork. Severus sighed and placed his silverware down, meeting Harry’s eyes. 

 

“Would you tell me what’s on your mind, you silly child? It does no good if you worry yourself sick,” he admonished. 

 

Harry flushed and looked down at his hands. He visibly gathered courage before meeting Severus’ eyes and speaking. “I want to start a preserve for magical creatures,” he said, voice stronger than he thought it would be. 

 

Merlin, that was it? Severus thought the boy was going to say he wanted to go back to Britain. He noticed the nerves, though, and feigned disinterest. Internally he was thanking whatever gods were up there - seeing Harry gain life and passion back was something he had thought wouldn’t ever happen. Externally, however, he just let a small quirk of his lips show before he gave an exasperated, “at least I’ll have a purpose for brewing all kinds of potions now. Shall I begin looking for a Wards Master to cast muggle repelling charms on the land we have?”

 

Harry had grinned his acceptance, and the planning began. 

 

Initially, it was difficult. The Wards Master had been pricey, but Harry had insisted that the large vaults he had as Lord Potter-Black were good for something. 

 

They built the preserve themselves. It took three years of a combination of muggle techniques and magical assistance, but soon they had three hundred acres of warded land that was fully prepared to care for a host of magical creatures. Thus, the Sanctum Preserve was created.

 

They put feelers out, and soon enough they had Magizoologists clamoring to place injured animals in their care. Their first few animals were magical birds like owls and hawks that lived in their aviary - one with an open side so they could come and go as they pleased. Most arrived whole and happy, but a few arrived injured. Harry had proven to be a natural with magizoology and healing magics, and had obtained the two corresponding Masteries in the small time they had been in America. Having Severus brew potions to help the injured creatures heal brought about speedy recovery, and though they were free to leave many of the animals elected to stay. 

 

The first true magical creature that they brought to live permanently at the preserve was a beautiful Hippogriff that Harry fondly named Bucky. The creature had needed one of his wings amputated, and would never fly again, so Harry ensured that he was treated like a king in their large preserve. 

 

Soon enough, Harry and Severus fell into a rhythm together on Sanctum Preserve. They got new creatures regularly - everything from fairly mundane Kneezles and Bowtruckles to a few Dragons, Unicorns, Thestrals, and even a pair Phoenixes, one Light and one Dark. 

 

It had taken a lot of convincing, sweet talking, and a bribe of some premium quality potions ingredients, but Harry had been allowed to leave the door to their cottage open to allow some of the creatures entrance to the home. The Phoenixes took a liking to Severus and Harry, and six months after they arrived, they both nipped their chosen human and created a coveted familiar bond. 

 

Harry had bonded with the Light Phoenix, one he happily named Peaches due to her creamy orange plumage, and the female Phoenix rode on his shoulder whenever she wasn’t hunting or consorting with her mate on how to play tricks on their bonded humans. Severus had been chosen by the Dark Phoenix, fondly named Nox for his deep black feathers. The bird was as stoic as the potions’ master but could have bouts of exuberance more like his mate Peaches, and the bird was all too happy to donate feathers and tears for potions. 

 

More and more creatures arrived on the preserve - even their lake was filled with mercreatures, aquatic species (muggle and magical alike) - and the magic radiating from the property was intense. The preserve had become somewhat famous among the American Wizard community, and Harry had been asked by Ilvermorny to take a few creatures for visits to the school. 

 

It had taken a week of consideration, but he had agreed. He ended up taking their resident Antipodean Opaleye to the school, riding on the dragon’s back as they flew. 

 

Peaches had come as well. Harry had had a ball talking to the kids about his Phoenix and the Dragon, named Lily after serious conversation with Severus. He had stayed a week to let all of the kids chatter about magical creatures, and had ended up taking a Griffon and a few snakes back to the Preserve. 

 

While he was staying at Ilvermorny, Peaches had taken to flashing back home to the Preserve to converse with Nox. They enacted a plan to try and get their bonded humans together, and step one would begin when Harry arrived back home. 

 

The week flew by, of course, and Harry returned exhausted and happy. He walked into the cottage to find the usual assortment of owls in the large perches they had installed in the open living room in addition to a few more rare sightings in the house. A few Fwoopers had settled together on a perch, a Diricrawl had settled into a plush bed beside the fireplace, and a baby Graphorn was settled in their spare armchair. 

 

It was good to be home. 

 

Peaches and Nox had immediately moved to sit together and coo on their perch in the kitchen, where Severus was cooking dinner while dressed in pajamas. 

 

Harry didn’t think he would ever get used to seeing Severus like that. After four years of living together, he was still in awe at the man. He had worn a glamour at Hogwarts, and he looked much younger and happier now that they had left. Severus was  _ fit  _ under the robes he frequently wore while brewing, and it was evident in the thin fabric of the pajamas that he wore. 

 

Harry swallowed and cleared his throat, leaning against the threshold of the kitchen with a small smile. He had filled out in his time running the Preserve - the physical labor had forced him to bulk up and gain a bit of color. He smiled, “what’s cooking?”

 

Severus gave a faint smile and turned his head to hide the faint flush to his cheeks that came from seeing Harry so relaxed. The boy looked more and more different than his menace father every day, and it made it that much easier for Severus to fall for him. 

 

Clearing his head and pushing those thoughts behind his occlumency shields, Severus smiled back up at Harry. “Well, the shipment of deer came in as usual. I put them in the usual spots around the Preserve, and there were a few to spare. I butchered one, so we’re having venison stew tonight.”

 

Harry groaned happily, “You know how to treat a guy. What a way to come home,” he smiled. “I’m going to go clean up a bit - Lil flew through a pretty big storm on the way here - but I’ll be back down before dinner.”

 

Harry left with a smile to head to his room and the attached bathroom, not bothering to close his doors as he stripped and got into the shower. 

 

In the kitchen, Severus looked after him with a faint sense of longing before turning to his stew. 

 

Nox gave a chirp and fluttered gracefully to sit on Severus’ shoulder, singing gently. Because Nox had bonded to Severus, they could understand each other. 

 

_ ::Peaches says Harry spoke of you often on his trip to the strange school:: _ the bird crooned, nipping fondly at the dour man’s ear. 

 

Severus huffed and shook his head, “I’m sure it was more about my potions than anything.”

 

Nox gave a pleased chortle.  _ ::Nope! Peaches said one of the teachers asked if he had anyone in his life, and Harry said he lived with someone! He said he lived with a wonderful man and that they had found each other four years ago, and that the man had saved him. He likes you!:: _

 

“Meddlesome bird, he couldn’t like an old man like me. I’m his father’s age,” Severus scoffed. 

 

_ ::Silly Severus. Peaches says he said your name many times at night,:: _ Nox said, preening and fluttering his wings happily.  _ ::I know you like him too! You provide like a mate does. You must kiss him!:: _

 

Severus sputtered, “where on Earth did you learn what kissing is, you nosey bird?”

 

_ ::Harry taught Peaches when she saw at the big school! He said two people do it when they like each other very much, and sometimes before they mate!::  _ Nox said happily. 

 

Harry chose then to re-enter the kitchen. He was dressed in a tank top that showed off his lean form and a pair of loose pajama pants that Severus had found missing from his own wardrobe a few days after Harry had gone. Perhaps Nox had a bit of validity to his claims. 

 

Peaches crooned happily and flew to settle on Harry’s shoulder, leaning to groom at the bun the younger man had tied his hair up in, wand pushed through to hold it together. 

 

“Dinner?” Harry asked, and Severus stopped his looking. He dished up two hearty bowls of stew, and plucked out chunks of venison for their birds. 

 

They sat at the dining table and talked. Harry babbled about his visit to the school, Severus spoke about his work at developing a new potion that would aid werewolves with their change, and they ended up talking all through the night. 

 

They had moved from the dining room to the living room, Harry seated next to Severus on their sofa with the young Graphorn in his lap. They ended the conversation sometime at dusk and both took out books to read, settled together in a comfortable evening routine. 

 

This time, though, Harry did something he hadn’t done before. 

 

The young man, now on the verge of twenty one, had fallen asleep against the potion master’s shoulder. 

 

Severus had noticed and let it be, but he paused when Harry wriggled in his sleep and curled against Severus’ side. This was new, but not unwelcome. After hearing Nox’s words, he held some semblance of hope. 

 

After about an hour of unsuccessful attempts at concentrating on his novel, Severus very gently scooted the Graphorn off of Harry’s lap and lifted the smaller man into his arms. He was light, but not frightfully so, so it was easy for Severus to carry him. After a moment of indecision in which Harry clung tighter to Severus’ shirt, the elder of the pair carried Harry into his rooms. 

 

Severus laid down in his bed and laid Harry next to him, taking the wand from the young man’s hair before setting it on the side table. He tucked both of them under the covers, Nox and Peaches happily trilling their usual lullaby song from their perch on the top of the four poster bed. 

 

Severus rolled his eyes at the birds and laid on his back, allowing himself to drift. He dropped to sleep when he felt something warm along his side. 

 

Neither woke with nightmares that night. 

 

Harry woke up to light in his eyes, which was unusual. He had picked the room that would keep that from happening. With a grumble, Harry buried his face in what he thought was a pillow. The young man froze when he felt the firmness below his body and shifted on himself, looking up. 

 

He was laying halfway on top of  _ Severus.  _ Harry pushed the panic down and let himself enjoy the sight of the man in his sleep, calling on that Gryffindor bravery before reaching a hand up to brush a bit of the man’s hair from his face. Severus’ sleepy grumble was adorable, and seeing the man lean into the soft touch to his temple made Harry’s heart swell slightly. 

 

Severus opened his eyes at the feeling of touch to his temple and looked down at the weight he felt on his body. He had woken to his fair share of creatures in his bed before, the animals having snuck in due to storms, but seeing Harry smiling tenderly up at him made his stomach do an excited little flip. 

 

“Harry?” he asked, voice thick and rough with sleep. Severus didn’t miss the faint flush to Harry’s cheeks, nor the shiver that ran down the boy’s spine at the sound of his voice. Merlin’s beard, he had that much of an effect on the boy? 

 

“Sev’rus?” Harry asked, blinking those big green eyes up at the older man. 

 

“You fell asleep last night. You were clinging too tight for me to put you in your own bed,” he explained, a sheepish smile on his face. 

 

“Oh, Merlin, I’m sorry,” Harry murmured, moving to push himself up.

 

Severus acted on instinct and moved to clasp his hand to Harry’s hip. His arm had been laid over the other’s back, so now he was pinning the man against him. It was better than he had imagined. “I don’t mind. I rather… enjoyed it.”

 

Harry squeaked and looked up at the former spy, biting at his bottom lip. A sly grin spread across his features, and he spoke with a clearly teasing tone. “Was it having me in your bed that you enjoyed?”

 

Severus gave a deep chuckle. They were playing that game, were they? He took in a slow breath before moving quickly, calling on his dueling reflexes to get his body in the proper position above Harry’s. He was braced above the younger man on his forearms, his hips settled against Harry’s and between the other’s legs. “You’ve not really experienced being in my bed, Harry,” he purred, looking down at the other with a smirk. 

 

Harry flushed a deep red and looked up to Severus shyly, one hand sliding along the older man’s skin up his back under his shirt. The other hand moved to tangle into the soft hair, free of the potions buildup in the silky locks. “Show me,” he whispered, and Severus was bound to oblige. 

 

Their lips met in an eager kiss. Severus hadn’t taken many lovers, but he had a true talent with his mouth. He wasn’t called Silver Tongue for nothing, after all. Soon enough Harry was whimpering and whining into the kiss that Severus was dominating, their hips were rolling together, and neither could imagine a place they would rather be. 

 

Harry came first. Severus had given a particularly dirty roll of his hips while sucking a deep set of hickies into Harry’s throat and he had given a loud cry, body bowing up and shuddering as he released. Severus had followed not long after, Harry adding his own mark to Severus’ throat just below his jaw while the older man rut against his hip. 

 

They both lay together, happy and panting to catch their breath. Once Severus was coherent enough to recognize that both of them had made a mess in their pajama bottoms and that they needed to shower, he pressed a careful kiss to Harry’s lips with a gentle smile. “That was just a taste.”

 

Harry groaned and shook his head, “I think I’ll die if that was just the beginning, Sev,” he murmured, a shy smile on his lips. 

 

Severus smirked, “we’ll see, brat. For now - shower?”

 

Harry nodded eagerly and followed Severus into the bathroom. They both stripped and got into the spacious shower, tenderly washing each other. Harry relished in knowing he would smell like Severus’ faintly spicy soap, and Severus had sucked another dark hickey into Harry’s throat when the younger man mentioned it. 

 

They emerged from the bedroom, Harry now clad in his boxers that had had a quick  _ scorgify  _ cast on them, and one of Severus’ shirts. His legs were bare, but it was a warm day in late July so it was alright. 

 

They made breakfast together in the kitchen, both moving together and brushing with casual touches that felt necessary to ensure that the morning hadn’t been a dream. Harry sat in Severus’ lap for breakfast and they ate together.

 

Harry had grown up without kind touch. His cupboard was proof enough of that. When he got to Hogwarts, though, Ron and Hermione and the whole Weasley clan and all of Gryffindor had been fond of hugs. Harry had grown used to casual touch, and going without it for four years hurt. 

 

Now that he had it again with Severus, casual brushes and kisses and hugs and sleeping entwined together, Harry wouldn’t give it up for anything.

 

Harry found out that now that they were together, Severus got a lot more upset when he got hurt tending to the animals. 

 

They had had a Thunderbird - an honest to god Thunderbird! - stop by and request a rest. Of course, Harry had gotten a bit too close and had a thick gash to prove that the talons on the monstrous bird were truly terrifying. 

 

He had plenty of scars from living in the woods hunting for horcruxes and the final battle and living with wild creatures, and Severus liked to kiss the marks. Harry had been self conscious the first time, but Severus had insisted they were signs that he had survived that meant far more than the medals and honors collecting dust in the shadow box above their fireplace that they had both gotten. 

 

They had taken their relationship slow. After getting together, officially, in mid-June, they didn’t have proper sex until Christmas. 

 

Harry had ensured the day was filled with typical holiday cheer. They had warm butterbeer and firewhiskey, a rich roast for dinner, a tree, and a few presents. 

 

He had made Severus promise to stay in the living room until he was called. Harry went to their room - they had moved together into Severus’ room and fashioned Harry’s into a guest room on Harry’s birthday - and fished a spool of thick green silk from under the bed. 

 

With a little help from convenient spells to tie knots and bows, Harry had tied himself up. His hands were tied behind his back in a pattern of intricate bows, legs tied so his thighs were pressed to his calves, and he had settled a large pillow below his hips. Harry had also taken the liberty to prepare himself so that he was ready for Severus to walk in and just  _ take.  _

 

Once he was prepared, tied up in the ribbon as one final Christmas gift, Harry cast his patronus to go and fetch Severus with directions to come into their room once he was hard and not before. 

 

Severus received the patronus message and couldn’t help the eager heat that flooded his body. He worked himself up for about ten minutes before he let himself enter their room, stripping all the while, and cursed when he caught sight of Harry. 

 

God, the little minx would kill him one day. Wrapped up in Slytherin green silk, tied with bows like a present. Severus noted he had prepped, so he took his time peppering tender kisses to Harry’s skin to ease the leftover tension out of his frame. 

 

Severus entered Harry, and both men gave rich moans at the feeling. Harry was on the edge of too tight and Severus was on the edge of too big, but they fit together perfectly. It was like they were meant to fit together. 

 

Severus took charge and fucked Harry with enough force to make the sturdy frame of their bed creak, Harry’s moans echoing around their room beautifully. The wet slap of damp skin, overshadowed by moans and grunts and cries, filled the night. They climaxed at the same time, both ending with a loud cry of the other’s name. 

 

Harry was trembling in his ties, and Severus ever so gently untied the bows and cradled the limp boy to his chest, drifting off sated and pleased. 

 

After that, sex became regular. It usually took place in the mornings before they both wore themselves out on the Preserve, but there were nights that they went at it like rabbits. 

 

Harry was youthful and glowing, Severus was looking healthy, and all was well. 

 

It was on the seventh anniversary of the Battle that Severus proposed. 

 

He had been planning it for months, sneaking out to get to Horizont alley and check on the status of the custom ring he had had commissioned. It was goblin forged, and he had had a matching one created for himself. 

 

Wizarding custom dictated that the submissive partner wore the dominant’s family crest on their engagement ring, and at the bonding their family crests combined to create a new one. 

 

The ring he had gotten Harry was simple and elegant, a golden signet with the Prince crest stamped into the metal. The bonding ring for Harry was golden as well and held the Potter-Black crest. Severus had his set of two, though he wore only the Prince one. 

 

He had set up a picnic on the bank of the lake and fed Harry food he had cooked, pampering his lover. Just as they finished eating, Severus had gotten to one knee. Harry looked shocked, but not upset, so Severus began. 

 

“Harrison James Potter-Black,” he began, a soft smile reserved only for Harry on his lips, “when I moved out to America with you, I could have never imagined what would happen. I was a bitter man, twisted from war. You broke down my walls and allowed me to heal, and I fell in love with you. I thought the first night was a dream - I would have never thought a beautiful young man like you would want someone like me. Yet here we are, and I could never imagine my life without you going forward. I ask you, Harry, love of my life, if you would do me the honor of soul bonding with me.”

 

Harry gasped. He had never thought… soul bonding was the most permanent bond a wizard could make. It literally joined their souls, their magical cores, and they were tied for eternity. Harry nodded eagerly and extended his left hand, trembling slightly as Severus slid the golden band on his finger. 

 

Harry looked at it with damp eyes and had been ready to surge down and kiss the man like there was no tomorrow, but the flash of white in the trees stopped him. He helped Severus to his feet, green eyes locked on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

 

Three unicorns - two adults and a small foal - walked silently towards them. The two adults knelt at the edge of their picnic blanket, and the foal walked to Harry and Severus and rose its small head, pressing its silky nose to their rings. There was a faint glow, and a golden string of magic wound around the pair. 

 

Severus was in awe as he watched Harry tentatively stroke the foal. The two adult unicorns dipped their heads before running off, but the foal stayed and allowed Harry to pet it. 

 

“Harry. Do you… do you understand what just happened?” he asked, still stuck in his  _ holyshitholyshit  _ mindset. 

 

Harry looked up and blinked slowly, moving to sit and allow the unicorn foal to lay in his lap. “Um. No? But this little guy is awful clingy now,” he said, combing his fingers through the silky mane. 

 

Severus gave a short laugh and sat down across from Harry, shaking his head fondly. “Harry, our union was just blessed by unicorns. That pair - likely a mated pair - gifted us with their foal. He’s bonded to us now,” he explained, smiling and hesitantly stroking the pure white flank. “The last bonded pair to be blessed by unicorns was Merlin and King Arthur, Harry.”

 

Harry was stunned, but he was a bit used to his life throwing curve balls his way. He simply shot a crooked grin up to Severus and shrugged, “guess we’re pretty special then, huh?”

 

Severus could only laugh and agree. Pretty special indeed. 

 

Harry and Severus both agreed that their soul bonding would take place in a ritual room in the American ministry. They had both made friends, Harry in the magizoologist community and Severus in potions, but none were close enough to invite to a bonding. They decided that the summer solstice would be their day of choice. 

 

Severus floo called the ministry to set up the appointment, and explained that their familiars would be present. They got easy acceptance. 

 

The pair made a day trip out to Horizont Alley with their Phoenixes but not their Unicorn (that Harry had named Luna after his good friend) and had bonding robes custom made. Harry’s were a lovely pale shade of baby blue embroidered with gold runes, and Severus had rich blue so deep that it looked nearly black embroidered with the same runes that Harry had, only his were in silver. 

 

The day of their bonding came, and Harry had planned for a rather grand entrance to the ministry. They had both avoided it, seeing as they were well known for their accomplishments in the war, but now was the time to show off. 

 

Severus arrived first, bonding robes making him look every bit the tall and elegant man he had become. He had arrived via Phoenix travel, Nox sitting on his shoulder. Harry came in next in a swirl of golden fire, Peaches seated on his shoulder and Luna standing proud next to him. 

 

Every jaw in the main atrium of the American ministry was gaping. It was rare to see a Phoenix, let alone two bonded to two individuals with a unicorn between them. 

 

The sets of eyes followed them through the atrium, and Severus cleared his throat once they were at the main desk where a young girl with bright pink hair sat, staring at the two. Harry was reminded of Tonks. 

 

“Pardon me, but we have an appointment in ritual room seven? Severus Prince and Harry Potter-Black,” he said, voice firm. 

 

The girl gasped and nodded quickly, “of course! Just follow the white tiles, and number seven will be on your left.”

 

Harry thanked her before starting down the hall, threading his fingers through Severus’. They walked together, Luna slightly behind them, and entered the room. 

 

There was a small alter in the center of the room, and a kind looking older man in crisp white robes. He didn’t bat an eye at the Phoenixes, though he did observe the Unicorn with a quirked eyebrow. He shook his head and smiled, “pardon me. My name is Nathaniel, I’ll be doing the bond for you today. Please step onto the alter and sit with your knees touching, and leave the bonding rings to the side.”

 

Severus and Harry both nodded. Nox and Peaches sat on Luna’s back as the unicorn settled in the corner of the room, watching with critical eyes. 

 

The pair that was bonding sat slowly, and they scooted closer until their legs were crossed and knees were pressed together. 

 

“Good! Good. Now, the dominant partner’s hands should rest on his knees, and the submissive should place his hands on top of the dominant’s,” he said, turning to grab a small bundle of herbs. Once Harry’s hands were laid in Severus’, Nathaniel began to chant softly in an unknown language. 

 

Harry could feel the warmth of his own magic, golden as it was, flooding his body. When it flooded his hands, he gasped when it encountered the cold of Severus’ own. Severus gave a similar gasp when his rich blue magic flooded his body in a comforting cool wave and he felt it touch Harry’s warm magic. 

 

The chanting got louder, but Harry and Severus’ eyes met and it was over. Their eyes locked and they were gone, drifting while their magic entwined. Cold and hot, polar opposites tangling and mixing until both of their cores were twirling masses of dark blue and rich gold. 

 

Nathaniel took the rings from the alter where they had been placed and slowly slipped them onto the pair’s fingers, the family crests blending into one magnificent symbol. 

 

As soon as the rings both melded together to form a single one on each partner’s finger, a burst of magic flooded the room. Even Nathaniel gasped at the feeling; it had been a long time since he had bonded two wizards with that much power in each other. 

 

The burst of power was the souls joining as one. Both men blinked to awareness and smiled when they felt the foreign but welcome presence of each other’s magic in their bodies. What had Harry and Severus pausing in their joy was a new link between their minds. 

 

Harry, ever the Gryffindor, wanted to see if it was a link they could communicate across. He sent a burst of love and warmth and lust towards Severus and the words  _ you’d better shag me until I can’t walk tomorrow  _ down the bond, and grinned when he felt surprise and arousal through the bond. 

 

It worked! 

 

Harry heard his husband’s familiar drawl in his mind and gave a grin at the words. 

 

_ You brat! We’re in public. Control yourself.  _

 

Severus stood slowly and helped Harry to his feet. They both had an increased awareness of the other, where their bodies were, and where their magic was. They both thanked Nathaniel for the bonding before leaving, fingers entwined. 

 

The second they got back to their warm cottage, they were stripping off the bonding robes and tumbling in the sheets. Luna managed to shut the door to their room and they didn’t leave for an entire day. 

 

Harry limped for the remainder of the week, but it was oh so worth it. 

 

A week later, the paperwork he had silently completed came in, and he conveniently left the name change confirmation on the kitchen table. 

 

_ This is a notice to inform you that your name change has been accepted and filed through Gringotts.  _

 

_ Formerly: Harrison James Potter-Black _

 

_ Now: Harrison James Potter-Black Prince.  _

 

_ Legal documents that require only a first and last name may be signed Harrison Prince and considered valid by Goblin Law. _

 

Harry had gotten a particularly filthy blowjob of gratitude from a very happy husband after that one. 

 

Seven years after Harry had ended the reign of the Dark Lord and he was married to Severus Prince. It had been a wild ride, but in truth it had only begun. 

 

Halloween of that same year was an odd day. Harry often spent the day in solitude, remembering those he had no memory of. This year, however, he had gotten a summons to the American ministry’s Department of Magical Children. 

 

There was a five year old that refused to speak in anything but parseltongue, and he had registered the ability when he registered the Preserve to boost his status for serpentine creatures. So he had been summoned. 

 

Harry dressed in soft clothing to make himself look easy going, a simple long-sleeved shirt in a soft forest green with black jeans and a simple grey zip-up hoodie over top. He had his hair in a messy bun and his glasses perched on his nose, and Peaches had come with him. Severus was out at the American Potions Conference for the week, so Harry went alone.

 

They walked into the department and to the office he had been instructed to arrive at, greeting the frazzled looking caseworker with a bright smile. 

 

“Hi. I’m Harrison Prince, you said you needed me for a bit of translating?” he asked, and the man gave a grateful nod. 

 

“We know his name Daniel from the blood test he allowed the goblins to do. Orphaned due to accidental magic,” the man sighed sadly. 

 

Harry smiled faintly, “I grew up with muggles that hated magic, as did my husband. I understand,” he reassured the man. 

 

“Oh, perfect. Right this way, Daniel’s in my office at the moment. My name is Parker, by the way, Parker Smith,” he said, opening the door to a small office. 

 

There was a young boy seated in the office, toying with a small set of magical shape-changing blocks. He was short with dark hair and bright amber eyes, baggy muggle clothes a bit scruffy and dirty on his frame. The boy looked up and let those bright eyes rake over Harry and the Phoenix on his shoulder before turning to Parker and hissing with a frown ~ _ I said no more people. I won’t talk to them anyway.~ _

 

Harry gave a little chuckle and ignored the look of surprise on the boy’s face as he sat on the ground across from Daniel, Peaches happily flying down to move blocks with her head. 

 

~ _ Why don’t you want to speak in English?~ _

 

Daniel’s eyes were wide when he heard the language come from someone else. He spoke the same weird language? 

 

~ _ My mom and dad said English was for normal people. They didn’t like me talking in English once they knew I could talk to snakes.~ _

 

Harry gave a sage nod and let out a little sigh, moving to stack the blocks and will them to change into shapes that made a Niffler when they were slotted together. 

 

~ _ I was raised by my aunt and uncle. Whenever I did something magical, something they called Freaky, they would lock me in a cupboard. You can speak English and no one will punish you for it, I swear. Peaches, my bird, will make sure no one hurts you,~  _ he assured the boy, and Daniel looked at the bird with newfound interest. 

 

“What kind of bird is Peaches?” he asked, voice a little rough and croaky from not speaking a proper language for a while. 

 

Parker’s shoulders sagged in relief, but Harry let the man go about his business. “Peaches is a Phoenix. She’s a species of magical bird. I run a Preserve for magical animals with my husband, who makes magical potions,” he explained, smiling at the look of awe on Daniel’s face. 

 

“Are unicorns real?” Daniel asked, eager and leaning forward to get answers. 

 

Harry nodded seriously, “oh yes. My husband Severus and I both bonded with one - it’s like being family with a creature - and her name is Luna.”

 

Daniel gasped, “that is so cool!”

 

Harry laughed and shrugged, “it’s alright.”

 

Daniel let out a sigh, “I wish I could come home with you. They’re probably going to stick me with someone who won’t let me speak English like my mom and dad did.”

 

Harry frowned and looked over the boy. He thought long and hard before giving a weary sigh. “Daniel, how would you like to come home with me?”

 

“Do you mean it? Really?” the boy asked, eager and bright once again. 

 

Harry gave a firm nod and scooped Daniel up, easily swinging the boy to ride on his back. He turned to Parker, who was wearing a relieved grin. 

 

“I do believe I’ll be taking this one home, Mister Smith. Show me where to sign. We’ll head to Horizont to get things after I do all of this.”

 

Parker summoned the paperwork and Harry signed easily, smiling when he heard Daniel start to pet Peaches and talk to him in low whispers. 

 

“Hey, Daniel? Do you want to keep your last name, or do you want to have mine?”

 

Daniel frowned, “depends on what yours is. I don’t wanna be Daniel Doodoo,” he said. 

 

Harry laughed brightly, “how does Daniel Prince sound, little guy?”

 

Daniel nodded eagerly, “that sounds wicked cool! Daniel Prince. I like it.”

 

It was put on the paperwork and signed before being sealed with blood and filed, a copy sent to Gringotts. 

 

Their trip to Horizont alley was eventful. Daniel had clung to his hand and had firmly stated that Harry was his daddy now, but eased up after a few moments and began to explore and ask for wizarding odds and ends. 

 

They spent most of the day at the alley before taking the floo - Harry went with Daniel to make sure the boy didn’t get lost - back to the cottage. 

 

They set up the spare room how Daniel wanted it, changing wall color and bedspreads with a flick of a wand. Harry helped Daniel set up his clothes into the wardrobe, and fed him a dinner of muggle pizza since he had fallen out of practice with cooking. 

 

The next day, Harry took Daniel out to the Preserve. He showed him all of the creatures that were approachable, including Luna, and told him tales about those that hid from them. 

 

Severus returned home four days later. He walked in the front door of their modest home to see the dining room covered in flour, Peaches trilling angrily, and Harry with a young boy attempting to cut what appeared to be doughnuts from a large slab of dough that had been rolled out on the table. 

 

Harry looked up and smiled brightly, face smudged with flour and god knows what else. “Sev! You made it back! How was the conference?”

 

“It was lovely, I learned quite a bit and retrieved a few new potions suppliers’ contact details. Who is this?”

 

Harry blushed and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Ah, Sev. I might have adopted a kid while you were gone.”

 

“You… you what?” Severus asked. He was more blindsighted than anything, as the confusion in his voice suggested. He had always wanted children, really, but the potions course for a man to bear a child was so intense he feared having Harry undergo it. 

 

“Daniel here is a parselmouth like me! The Department of Magical Children called me since I’m the only speaker in America right now, and we bonded and I kinda… y’know. Adopted him. His name is Daniel Prince,” he said softly. 

 

There was a moment of silence before Daniel got up from his chair. Harry felt a burst of panic for a moment, thinking Daniel was upset. Instead, the boy walked up to Severus and looked up with those big amber eyes that were a rich brown without light reflecting directly into them, crossed his arms, and huffed. 

 

“I don’t know if I want to call you papa, or if I should let you pick what I call you,” he stated, attempting to keep a smile off his face. 

 

It failed when Harry laughed brightly. Daniel broke out into a crooked grin, missing two of his bottom teeth, and Severus let himself crumble. 

 

“Papa would be perfect, Daniel,” the man stated, and he was greeted with two squeals of joy before he was wrapped in a tight flour-coated hug. 

 

He got roped into doughnut making after that since he already had flour on his clothes from the messy hug. Severus was surprised at how easily Daniel fit into their routine, and the hole he thought would never be filled was suddenly full, and Severus felt complete. 

 

He had a son. 

 

They enrolled Daniel in a magical primary school in Mid-November, and Harry purchased a muggle car - a bright blue Jeep of all things - to make the journey easier. 

 

Daniel grew into their family flawlessly, working with Harry with the creatures and in the potions lab with Severus. He grew up a bit and Harry became “Dad” but Severus stayed “Papa”. 

 

Their life was more chaotic with a magical child, of course. There was school and discipline and family time and holidays and a wide variety of interesting events, but nothing scared Harry as much as seeing an owl come swooping into his dining room over breakfast one Saturday morning. It was obviously exhausted, and dropped the letter and asked for bacon with a sharp hoot. 

 

Harry recognized the familiar scrawl of ‘ _ Harry’  _ across the envelope and took a deep breath before opening it. 

 

Harry stared at the invitation for a solid five minutes before Severus took it and gave a gentle smile to Harry, suggesting that Daniel go to play with the newly hatched snakes they had in the nursery out back. 

 

Daniel was worried, but he agreed and left the dining room right as Harry began to shake. Severus drew his husband into his arms and rocked him to calm him down. 

 

“It’s been a long time, love, but wouldn’t it be good to go back for the wedding? I know you’ve been thinking about moving the Preserve to Britain,” he murmured, combing a hand through Harry’s freshly washed hair. 

 

Harry let out a shaky breath, “I’m married and I have a son. They’re going to be so mad,” Harry whispered. 

 

Severus nodded, “they will. And that Weasley friend of yours, Ronald, will very likely object to you being with the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts,” he smiled. 

 

Harry huffed and leaned against Severus’ chest. “I’ll send Peaches with the letter. Harrison James Potter-Black Prince accepts your invitation to your bonding and requests the allowance of two guests,” he mumbled, “he will arrive by international portkey on the date and time written on the invitation.”

 

Severus smiled, “that sounds lovely. Go write that and send it off, and I’ll get Daniel back in so you can tell him about the holiday this June?”

 

Harry nodded and smiled, “good plan, love. 

 

\------------

 

It had been two weeks since Hermione had sent the invitation to Harry. She had begun to worry when the letter nor the owl had returned. She had been fretting over details on how to combine the muggle aspects with the bonding ceremony when a flash of golden light flared behind her. 

 

She whirled around with her wand pointed towards the flash, but dropped it when she saw that a Phoenix of all things was in her living room, carrying a letter. It sniffed and held out its leg, and Hermione took the letter. 

 

She gasped when she saw the familiar scratchy writing of her old friend, and read the letter eagerly. 

 

_ Hermione and Ron,  _

 

_ I, Harrison James Potter-Black Prince, do formally accept the invitation to attend your bonding. I request two guests to accompany me, as well as our familiars. This is three people and three animals in total. _

 

_ Peaches (the Phoenix) will wait to see if you have a reply. She’s mated to my bondmate’s Phoenix, Nox, and she misses him when she’s gone for too long, so don’t keep her for too long!  _

 

_ We can catch up in person at the reception after your wedding. It’s really too much to write in a letter, and I’m fairly sure you’ll want to slap me. I sort of deserve it. It  _ **_has_ ** _ been ten years. I’ve gone and gotten bonded, and I live in America now.  _

 

_ Anyway, send your reply with Peaches! She’s quite a spectacular bird, and she’s a big fan of blackberries. _

 

_ Yours,  _

 

_ Harrison Prince (Harry) _

 

Hermione set the letter down with shaky hands. Her Harry had gotten bonded without her and Ron. He lived in America of all places! Merlin, this was insane. 

 

Hermione had gotten work as an the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and Ron an Auror, but they had no idea what Harry did now. 

 

Not to mention this mysterious third person. They wouldn’t have had a child and not told anyone, would they? Then again, Harry disappeared without a word as to why. 

 

“Ron!” Hermione called, looking over her shoulder. She knew her fiance was home - it was a rare day of no missions for him. 

 

Ron came into the office looking a little frazzled. “What’s wrong, ‘Mione? You sounded panicked.”

 

Hermione shoved the letter into his hands and turned to look at Peaches, “read that, Ronald, and tell me I shouldn’t sound a little out of sorts right now!”

 

Ron read the letter through once, then again, and then again. 

 

“Merlin’s balls! Harry’s bonded! And he lives in America!” he said, staring at Hermione with large eyes. 

 

Hermione nodded and shook her head, “I don’t know what to do, Ronald.”

 

Ron sighed. “I think we start with writing letters for, erm, Peaches to take back. And we see what Harry says. He’s coming to the wedding so we can talk to him then and figure out everything. It’ll be okay, ‘Mione,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

Hermione smiled and gave a small nod, taking out parchment and quills for Ron and herself. They both wrote in silence for a moment before they bundled their letters and passed them to Peaches, who gave a happy trill before flashing out in a blaze of gold. 

 

Ron shook his head, “Harry’s always been a magnet for weird things.”

 

\-------------

 

Harry had been getting a sickroom ready for a new animal that he was driving to pick up the next day when Peaches returned. He had gotten a floo call about an injured Occamy that needed his healing and parseltongue talent. 

 

He paused his work once he finished building the nest around a large warming stone and took the letters from Peaches, thanking her softly before telling her to go spend time with Nox. 

 

Harry let out a long breath before opening the letter from Ron first, his hands trembling slightly. 

 

_ Hey, mate.  _

 

_ It’s Ron, but you can probably tell from my handwriting, eh? Anyway, ‘Mione showed me the letter. It’s wicked cool that you’re in America, I’ve heard they have really progressive creature laws for vampires and werewolves and the like.  _

 

_ Anyway, you bonded? Mate, that’s great! I’d have loved to be there, but I just get to use my new power as an Auror to scare them into treating you right.  _

 

_ What’ve you been up to in the States, mate? Anything special going on? _

 

_ See you for the wedding mate! Be prepared for mum’s ultimate mothering.  _

 

_ -Ron _

 

Harry smiled softly. Same old Ron. He knew when to push and when not to, and it was nice. Harry steeled himself for Hermione’s letter, knowing her way of showing she cared was a little more along the lines of rough living. 

 

_ Harry James Potter-Black Prince! _

 

_ I had to check your letter to make sure I got your name right. Bonding without your friends, what are you thinking?  _

 

_ It’s alright, though, as long as whoever it is makes you happy. And this mysterious third guest, Harry. I think it’s a kid, but I haven’t told Ron. If it is, I’ll have about a million questions for you. Ron and I decided to try starting Christmas, so I’ll need advice!  _

 

_ I’m sure Ron asked what you’ve been doing in America all this time, so I’ll ask about your spouse/bondmate/partner (I’m not sure what to call them!). What do they do for a living? Do you work together? How did you meet? _

 

_ We love you. I’m glad you’re okay, Harry. A lot of us were worried about you after Hogwarts happened.  _

 

_ With love,  _

 

_ Hermione.  _

 

Harry was crying, then. Hermione’s letter had been rough and caring and beautiful, and more than he ever hoped for. Daniel found him crying over the letters and smiled softly, gently sitting next to his dad. 

 

“I know you and papa tell me I’m too young to understand what happened when you lived in Britain and why you left, but I’m seven. I want to know why you’re so sad and why you left if you love them so much,” Daniel said softly. 

 

Harry sighed and tugged his son into his lap, holding him close. He calmed himself down and pressed a damp kiss to Daniel’s forehead, grinning when the boy grimaced and wiped it away. 

 

“When I was a baby, my parents were killed by a very bad Dark Wizard. The curse he used to try and kill me failed, and it killed him instead. Ten years later I started school at Hogwarts. Through the years, I had to face a lot of really scary battles. I fought for my life a lot of the time, and I lost a lot of people. For a really long time, I felt like maybe if I hadn’t been alive they would have survived. Your papa helped me stop thinking that, and I’ve been coming to terms with losing them. There was a big battle, the final battle, in a war that had been going on for longer than I had been alive. I… I was the one that killed the Dark Lord. He died, and it was over, but so many people had died that I felt like I should have too. I knew I had to get away.” Harry smiled sadly, looking down at Daniel’s pinched frown. “Your papa found me the day I was going to run away and hurt myself really bad, and he came to America with me. The last time I was in Britain I felt really really bad about myself, and I’m worried that if I go back I’ll feel really bad again.”

 

Daniel listened and nodded at appropriate moments. It hurt a little to know his dad had been so sad and had been through so much at such a young age, but when he was done Daniel hugged him tight. 

 

“It’ll be okay, dad. I’ll be with you and so will papa. Peaches and Nox are coming, and we’ll be there to keep you from being sad all the time. I promise,” he said firmly. “Papa told me once when you had a bad day that it was the day the big battle had happened and you lost a lot of people, and he said we couldn’t make all the sadness just go away. So it’s okay. I’ll let you be sad, but I’ll do lots of silly stuff to make you forget about being sad too.”

 

Harry gave a wet laugh and hugged Daniel tightly, burying his face into his son’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I did to deserve such a perfect son, but I’m glad I did it.”

 

He sniffed and kissed Daniel’s temple before drying his eyes and standing, hefting Daniel up on his back with a grin. 

 

“Let’s go make papa take us out for ice cream, huh? If we both use our puppy eyes he can’t say no,” Harry smiled, and Daniel yelled his agreement. 

 

In the end, they got their ice cream. Severus had caved quickly when he saw Harry’s red-rimmed eyes, and it was worth seeming a little soft to see his husband and son light up as brightly as they did when they got their ice cream. 

 

Severus would do anything to keep his family happy. 

 

\-------------------

 

Securing an international portkey was only difficult until Harry got angry and had rather loudly complained and revealed his status as the savior. As in, Harry was whining within earshot of a group of ministry employees and had said “so I can kill Voldemort and get awarded Order of Merlin first class within four days, but I have to wait four weeks for permission to get an international portkey?”

 

It went through rather quickly after that. 

 

They were prepared for the wedding when the portkey arrived by owl an hour before they were due to depart. 

 

Harry was dressed in formal wizarding robes, Severus and Daniel wearing matching sets. All three were in white button downs with black trousers, and all three of their robes were black with the rich blue accents of the Prince House colors. Harry’s had embroidery done in golden thread, Severus’ in silver, and Daniel’s in white. Harry had fussed over Daniel’s hair that had grown to be a rich auburn with a good bit of curl, and Harry had allowed Severus to do his hair. 

 

Severus had quite the time braiding his husband’s hair. Harry had let it grow out so it was nearly as long as Lucius Malfoy’s had been, but it was wavy and almost always pinned back. This time, though, he allowed Severus to braid it into an intricate set of braids, all tied to one thick braid down the center of his back, woven with rich blue ribbon of the prince house. 

 

Daniel had said he looked like a viking warrior that he had learned about in school with his hair like that, and Harry had instantly loved it. He thanked Severus with furious kisses, and had persuaded Severus (see: deepthroated him that morning) to wear his hair in a low ponytail. 

 

Daniel had gagged at the kissing, but Luna had come and he had had great fun braiding her mane. She had grown in the three years that she had been in the family, and was as tall as Daniel was now. She still had growing to do, but she looked the part of an almost four year old unicorn. 

 

Harry had ushered the family and familiars around the portkey, an old pocket watch, just in time for the thing to yank them all and spit them out in the field in front of the Burrow. 

 

Harry made sure his family was alright, helping Daniel get to his feet and ensuring Luna hadn’t broken a leg or her horn in the tumble before he made sure Peaches and Nox were okay. Severus was assisting in keeping Daniel from vomiting, so Harry knew his husband was alright. 

 

Harry smiled and let out a slow breath, reaching to take one of Daniel’s hands. Severus took the other hand of their son, and they walked with him between them, talking happily about the conversations he had had with the small group of Mooncalfs that had settled into their preserve the previous night.

 

Harry looked up to catch sight of someone - Molly, Harry noted - bustling towards him. He shot a desperate look at Severus, and thanked his husband with a happy kiss when the man suggested that he and Daniel go see if they could meet the Gnomes in the garden, since they had none in the preserve.    
  


Severus and Daniel made their escape, Nox and Luna accompanying them, while Harry stood with Peaches singing a reassuring little song in his ear. 

 

Molly approached and put her hands on her hips, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Harry James Potter!” she snipped, “you were  _ bonded  _ and didn’t tell me? It wasn’t just a normal marriage?”

 

Harry sighed and shook his head, “Harry Prince now, Mrs. Weasley. And we soul bonded,” he admitted, flushing. 

 

“Soul bonded! Merlin have Mercy! I didn’t even meet this man before you went and got soul bonded, and you had a son!” Molly admonished. 

 

Harry frowned, “You’ve met him, Mrs. Weasley. He left with me when I left the country after the battle. We adopted Daniel when he was five, he’s neither of our biological child,” he said. 

 

Molly deflated slightly, “I’m sorry, Harry. You’re as good as a son to me, and seeing you so broken left me afraid. I only want the best for you after the hard life you had.”

 

Harry gave a weak smile, “My husband… he came with me to America because he knew I was in a bad place. He helped me get better. We own a Preserve for magical creatures in America now, together, and he runs an owl-order potions business from his lab in our basement. We sell potions ingredients from the creatures we protect, too.”

 

Molly smiled and wrapped him up in a tight hug, “Oh, Harry. You sound so happy.” She pressed a kiss to his temple and pulled back, sparing a small pet to Peaches’ back before she focused on Harry. “What’s this man’s name? How old is he?”

 

Harry blushed and ran a hand along the back of his neck. “Ah… well. He’s a bit older than I am,” he admitted, a bit sheepishly. 

 

Molly raised an eyebrow, “how much older is ‘a bit,’ Harry?”

 

Harry coughed slightly. “He was at Hogwarts the same year my dad was.”

 

“Harry!” Molly gasped, hand flying to her chest. “Your mother and father had you young, I admit. Eighteen and with a newborn. But… surely he’s not that old?”

 

“He’s forty five, Mrs. Weasly. I’m twenty seven. It’s not a horrific difference in age. Our son is seven,” he explained, looking down at his shoes. He fiddled with his ring slightly and looked back up to Molly with a sheepish smile, “I really love him. He saved me, Mrs. Weasley. We saved each other, and… our souls are joined now.”

 

Molly sighed and shook his head, “of all my children, I never expected you would be the one to bond to someone almost twice your age. Now, tell me the name of this mystery man!”

 

Harry took a deep breath, “Severus Prince. Formerly Snape, until he took up the Lordship.”

 

Molly paled. “You and… Snape? Harry, you… how did this…?”

 

Harry gave a weak smile, “I ran into him in St. Mungo’s, the day after the battle. He was making a break for it in his hospital robes, and I was… on my way to do something stupid. I told him I was leaving, and he insisted he come with me. We bought a small cottage in America and moved there, and we kept each other alive. It was hard, at first. We both didn’t know how to live without danger around every corner. Then… we built the Preserve, and our Phoenixes managed to enact a grand plan to get us together. We saved each other, Mrs. Weasley.”

 

“Oh, very well. I would suggest going to save your… husband, then. McGonagall is here, as is most of the staff from Hogwarts. You three were darlings of the school, and Hermione is a new professor there, so they’re all here. They’re going to hound him,” Molly said, kissing his temple. 

 

Harry looked panicked and quickly thanked Molly before practically running to the garden. He saw Severus and Daniel laughing quietly together as they spoke rather peacefully to the Gnomes, and breathed a sigh of relief. No one had gotten to them yet. 

 

Harry walked up and kissed Severus’ temple, moving to sit next to him on the bench in the garden while Daniel was seated on a stool chatting to the Gnomes. Harry leaned and placed his head on Severus’ shoulder. 

 

“Apparently, a good bit of the Hogwarts staff is here,” Harry hummed, and Severus stilled below him. 

 

Harry reached to take Severus’ hand, “I won’t let any of them get a rude word in. If I have to fight someone, I will. I’ve gone one on one with a Ukranian Ironbelly without my wand, I can take on one of my old professors,” he joked. 

 

Severus gave a chuckle despite himself, and was thankful for Harry. He had lost so much of his cold and angry personality thanks to the youthful man next to him. 

 

“The one we have to watch out for is Minerva,” Severus murmured, “she’ll be up in arms about my marrying without her.”

 

Harry laughed brightly and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips, “mmhmm, but we’ll be okay. You’ve got me and we’ve got Daniel,” he said. 

 

Harry and Severus both looked down at their son, seated on a stool chattering to Gnomes with one hand stroking down Luna’s neck, and both sent a warm pulse of love down their bond. 

 

Severus smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips before standing, stretching slightly. “I’m going to find Minerva and Filius to avoid confrontation later. I know you have Grander and Weasley to speak to later, so I’ll get it over with.”

 

Harry nodded and kissed Severus softly, making sure it was full of as much love as he could put into it. “Just nudge the bond if you need a rescue, I’ll send Daniel. He’ll melt Minerva’s heart,” he smiled. 

 

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes, ruffling Daniel’s hair before walking from the garden. He walked to the event space in the backyard of the Burrow, easily spotting the gaggle of professors around a table. It seemed like they had banded together amid all of their former students. 

 

Severus walked over, long strides familiar as he clasped his hands behind his back. He walked up to the table and inclined his head slightly, a faint smile on his lips. “It’s good to see you all again.”

 

The professors, for their part, were in shock. Not all of the old professors were there, but quite a few were. Septima was there, as were Pomona, Fillius, Minerva, and Charity. They all looked a bit shocked to see him, eyes wide and mouths parted slightly. Though, the surprise could be the combination of his appearance and the Dark Phoenix seated on his shoulder. 

 

Minerva was the first to come out of the little daze. “Severus Tobias Snape, we thought you were dead!”

 

“It’s Severus Prince now, Minerva. Do you all give me no credit? Thought I could be taken down by a blasted snake,” he scoffed, lips quirking in a grin to let the others know he was joking. 

 

Minerva blinked slightly. “You married?”

 

Severus nodded, “I did, but my husband took the Prince name. I took the Lordship my mother left behind,” he explained. 

 

Pomona gave a soft cough of shock. “You  _ married  _ while you were gone, Severus? Wherever did you get off to?”

 

Giving a bit more of a grin, the former potions professor responded. “Not only married, Pomona. Soul bonded, with the union blessed and bound by a unicorn. She’s here with my husband and our son,” he hummed, waving his hand as if unicorn blessed unions were ordinary. “We relocated to America after the battle, and he convinced me to assist in running a Preserve for magical creatures. Brat brings home more of those blasted things every time I turn my back. I get potions ingredients out of the deal, and he’s happy, so I don’t fight too much.”

 

Minerva smiled then, a bit softer now that she had heard Severus speaking about his life. “I’m happy for you, Severus. You deserve to be happy after all you’ve done for us,” she nodded. 

 

Severus let out a fond sigh, “don’t tell me you’re getting soft, Minerva?”

 

The woman laughed, “Severus, don’t be ridiculous. You’re the one going soft. Husband and son, running a preserve of magical creatures.”

 

Severus shrugged, “it’s a small price to pay to see their happiness. Are you still Headmistress, Minerva?”

 

Minerva nodded, “Indeed. Is this you requesting a job, or an inquiry as a friend?”

 

“My husband’s been talking about relocating the preserve and all of the animals onto a plot of family land not far from the school. I’m sure that you could do with a local place to have creatures for the Care class,” he hummed, shrugging slightly. 

 

Filius smiled from where he was standing on one of the chairs, “Hagrid retired as the Care professor after the battle, Severus. Perhaps your husband would be interested in teaching?”

 

Severus hummed, “I would have to ask him. I can, through the bond, if you would like to give him time to think on it before the reception later tonight.”

 

Minerva gave a nod with a smile, “of course. While you’re at it, tell him to make his way here. I’d like to meet the man that stole my stoic potion master’s heart,” she chuckled. 

 

Severus hummed and took a seat at the table, closing his eyes to focus on the bond. 

 

_ Love? You and Daniel should come find the staff table with Luna and Peaches. Minerva and Filius want you to take over as the Care teacher, so you should start thinking about that. _

 

Severus felt the surprise, amusement, and faint eagerness in the bond, and he knew they would be moving the Preserve as soon as possible. He heard Harry’s response a moment later. 

 

_ Alright. Daniel’s saying goodbye to the Gnomes, and Luna is excited to meet Flitwick. I swear she’s infatuated with goblins. _

 

Severus opened his eyes with a chuckle, “They’re on the way. I have to warn you, Filius, that you’re going to have a very excited unicorn on your hands. She’s been to Gringotts in America and got on well with the goblins there. Odd thing, our Luna.”

 

Minerva smiled softly, “well, while we wait, tell us how old your son is Severus.”

 

“He’s turning eight this December,” he smiled, “and before you say anything, no, my husband did not bear him. We adopted Daniel two years ago because of a unique magical talent he and my husband share. Well - my husband adopted him while I was away at a potions conference, and I came home to a son,” Severus explained, grinning at the looks of surprise on the other Professors’ faces. 

 

“You came home to a five year old son?” Pomona asked, eyes a bit wide. 

 

Severus nodded, “when you come home to a dragon pup being hand fed steak in your living room, and then a month later to your husband telling you he’s going to fly on the back of a dragon to pick up a Griffon, one becomes numb to adopting creatures. A child was the next logical step.”

 

Pomona gave a bright laugh, “Only you, Severus.”

 

Just then, Severus heard the familiar laugh of his son. He turned around in time to watch Daniel start running towards the table, Luna galloping beside him. Only, Daniel didn’t turn his head to look where he was going. 

 

Minerva started to shout, but Severus was used to this behavior from his easily-distractible son. He simply stood, took four long strides, and held out an arm to scoop Daniel up when the boy barreled into his outstretched arm. 

 

“You, young man, need to watch where you’re going next time,” Severus chuckled, kissing Daniel’s temple as he set his son back on his feet, taking his hand to walk to the staff table. 

 

Daniel blushed and ducked his head, “Sorry, Papa. Luna was running and I always like to watch, I guess I forgot I was going somewhere.”

 

Severus smiled, “it’s alright, Daniel. Now, let’s say hello to some of my friends. This is Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Septima Vector, and Charity Burbage. They’re all Professors at Hogwarts,” he explained, gesturing to each person when he introduced them. 

 

Daniel looked at them with those rich whiskey eyes and gave a nod, and then a blinding smile. “I’m Daniel Prince, and it’s an honor to meet you, professors,” he said, giving a smaller nod before turning to Severus. “Did I do it right, papa?”

 

Severus chuckled, “you did perfect, Daniel.”

 

Minerva smiled brightly. “You’re a perfect gentleman, Daniel. It’s very nice to meet you,” she said, and the sentiment was echoed around the table. The focus was on Daniel from every professor save Filius, who was distracted with Luna nuzzling him. 

 

They were all distracted enough to miss Harry coming up until he walked up and bumped Severus with his hip, stealing a kiss with a grin. 

 

“Mister Potter?” Minerva asked, her voice a little shocked. 

 

“Dad!” Daniel cried, flinging himself at Harry. Harry made an overexaggerated ‘oof’ sound, Peaches flapping her wings on his shoulder to keep her balance as Harry lifted Daniel into a chair. 

 

“Hello, Professor,” he smiled, a light flush to his cheeks, “it’s good to see you again.”

 

Before Minerva could get over her shock, Pomona spoke. “You and… Severus?”

 

Harry nodded with a sheepish smile. “I found him trying to sneak out of St. Mungo’s, and he found me getting ready to do something supremely stupid, so we ran away together,” he grinned, appreciating Severus threading their fingers together. 

 

Minerva stared at the two and shook her head, “of all the people I suspected your husband could be, Severus, Harry Potter was not one of them.”

 

Harry blushed, “It’s Prince now, actually. I took Potter-Black as one of my middle names so I retained the name, but had Sev’s at the same time.”

 

Minerva hummed and gave a small nod, “I see. You can call me Minerva, Harry, I’m not your teacher any longer. Even though you never did take your NEWTs, young man.”

 

Harry shrugged, “I  _ did  _ get two Masteries while we were in America, Minerva. Magizoology and healing.”

 

“Oh, healing is a lovely Mastery to have,” Charity smiled, “I know Poppy would be over the moon to hear one of her most frequent patients is versed in her field.”

 

“Speaking of Poppy, did you know that she really did make a plaque for the bed in the infirmary that you were always in?” Pomona asked, grinning brightly, “most hospital visits in a Hogwarts career. The record is still going strong.”

 

Harry laughed and shook his head, “if only I had plaques for every record I broke. I’d get one for being the only one to survive a Basilisk bite, too.”

 

Severus looked alarmed. “When did that happen? We don’t have a Basilisk on the Preserve, that was the one creature I expressly forbid.”

 

Harry sighed, “you all remember the Chamber of Secrets fiasco when I was in second year, don’t you?”

 

After receiving nods, Harry continued. “Well, I went down with Ron and Lockheart. Lockheart Obliviated himself, Ron was trapped outside by a cave-in, and I had to save Ginny. I had to face his… memory, I guess? It was in a diary, one of his horcruxes. He released Salazar’s Basilisk. Fawkes flashed in with the Hat, I pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. Killed the Basilisk, took a fang to the arm, Fawkes cried into the wound and healed it, and I destroyed the diary.”

 

Most of the professors looked a bit pale and sick. Daniel, however, looked interested. “Is that what  _ really  _ happened in that bedtime story you told me when papa was gone and you said he had to fight a dragon and destroy the evil villain with one of the dragon’s claws?” Daniel asked, causing a round of startled laughter to go around the table. 

 

Harry shrugged, “perhaps. I still stand by that story where your papa fought off an entire swarm of Doxies with only a kettle and a butter knife,” he grinned, making Daniel giggle brightly. 

 

Severus groaned, “must you tell that story? It was horribly traumatic. I recall you being frantic and raiding my potions cupboard for the antidote. You criticized my organizational method while I was fending off the last of them.”

 

Harry squawked, “be glad I don’t tell them about the Niffler accident, Sev!”

 

Severus’ mouth immediately closed, “forget I said anything at all. I love you, dear.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, “you’d better, Severus. Otherwise I’ll tattle to the Graphorn pup - I’ve decided to name him Barty, by the way - and he’ll be sure to take a sudden interest in your potions garden.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I would.”

 

“Boys, save the flirting for later,” Minerva admonished, causing Severus and Harry to both flush a bright red. 

 

Daniel laughed and shook his head, “I like you, Miss McGonagall.”

 

“Call me Grandma Minnie, darling,” she smiled. Harry and Severus groaned - that duo would be the death of them. 

 

Before anyone else could say anything, Arthur’s voice carried over the backyard with aid of the  _ Sonorus  _ charm. 

 

“If everyone could take their seats, please, we can get started with the ceremony!”

 

Daniel gave an excited squeal and grabbed his parents’ hands before dragging them to the seating area. He sought out his dad’s name and found it, taking the seat between his parents. 

 

Severus and Harry shared a fond look and sat on either side of Daniel, their Phoenixes settling in their lap and Luna at their feet. 

 

Harry was a bit surprised to see Charlie Weasley sit next to him. He vaguely remembered the older Weasley from the Triwizard tournament with his dragons, and smiled softly when he spotted Charlie’s eyes on a scar from their Opaleye Lily wrapping around the visible portion of his forearm and wrist. 

 

“Lily got temperamental. Don’t keep a dragon from her food,” Harry joked, and Charlie lit up. 

 

They got to chatting as the seats filled. Charlie talked eagerly about his work in Romania, and Harry about his Preserve. Apparently the tagging he did on the dragons that had stopped by Sanctum Preserve worked, because Charlie reported they had a Peruvian Vipertooth land two months ago with a thin white band around one horn. 

 

Harry had eagerly relayed this to Severus, who recalled the Vipertooth. They had named him Orion, from what he remembered. He reminded Harry, who told Charlie. 

 

Severus was content. He knew that Charlie was attractive with the man’s roguish looks and kind demeanor, but he was secure in his marriage enough to explain what everything on the alter was for to Daniel. 

 

The chatter dimmed around them and Harry let the conversation with Charlie drift until later and watched as Ron walked to his place on the alter. Harry smiled - his friend looked healthy. There was a new scar on Ron’s throat, but other than that he looked just… older. 

 

His old friend was dressed in blood red robes with golden runes stitched into the fabric - ever the Gryffindor - and he looked surprisingly good. The color was dark enough that it didn’t clash with his red hair. 

 

In came the bridesmaids and groomsmen, which Harry was pleased to see included Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and then Hermione escorted by her father. 

 

She was a vision in a muggle wedding dress and an open over robe in the traditional pink, golden runes matching Ron’s on her robes as well. 

 

The ceremony was an interesting mix of muggle and magical, but Harry didn’t feel the same flood of magic that he had felt at his bonding. Severus could feel Harry’s thoughts and reached across their son’s lap to take his husband’s hand, giving a comforting sqeeze. 

 

Harry flashed him a bright smile before focusing on the ceremony once more. 

 

When it was over and the rings had been exchanged, Nox and Peaches took to the air and began to sing. It was bright and joyous, and Harry only smiled. Their birds certainly knew how to make a moment. 

 

Ron and Hermione walked back down the aisle with bright grins on their faces, the Phoenixes swooping back to their bonded family, before the party moved to the large outdoor tent. Harry found their allocated table - one shared with Neville, Luna, and most of the professors. Harry figured it was the ‘as good as family but not blood so according to tradition you can’t be at the blood family table’ table. 

 

Harry didn’t mind. He walked his little family over to where Neville and Luna were chatting and grinned, walking up to the pair while Severus was explaining the charm work to float the lanterns to Daniel. 

 

“Luna, Neville, Merlin is it good to see you two,” he smiled, moving to hug the pair tightly. Peaches swooped in to land on his shoulder, and Harry laughed happily. “This lovely lady is Peaches. Peaches, meet Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.”

 

Luna dipped her head, “it’s quite lovely to meet you, Madam Peaches.”

 

Peaches preened :: _ I like this one. She has stars in her eyes but a brain like a whip::  _ the Phoenix trilled, and Harry chuckled. 

 

“Peaches said she likes you, Luna,” he translated, making Luna beam. “Oh! Speaking of lovely ladies, I have someone I need you two to meet.” Harry smiled and gave a quiet whistle. 

 

Luna the Unicorn entered the tent, haughty and gleaming in the golden light of the lanterns, before she walked to Harry and butted against his thigh. “Luna, Neville, this is my lovely Unicorn Luna. Named after one of my favorite people,” he smiled. 

 

The unicorn bowed her head to Luna and Neville, both of whom looked surprised.

 

Neville shook his head, “Really, Harry. Only you would get a Phoenix and a Unicorn to come with you to a wedding. Are these the plus two you talked about?”

 

Harry chuckled, “Hm? No. That would be my bondmate and my son,” he grinned, laughing brightly when he saw Neville’s look of shock and Luna’s sly grin. He swore that woman was a Seer with how much she knew. 

 

“Bondmate? You were bonded?” Neville asked. 

 

Harry nodded, “I was. I’m now, officially, Harrison James Potter-Black Prince,” he smiled, “Harry Prince for short.”

 

“Well now I can’t wait to meet the lucky person that tied you down,” Neville grinned. 

 

“Oh, give it a moment. I think Sev is telling Daniel how levitation charms work,” Harry hummed, looking over his shoulder. He pointed them out towards the corner of the tent, Daniel looking in wonder as Severus demonstrated the simple charm. 

 

“Is that… Is that Snape?” Neville asked, shocked. 

 

Harry huffed, “Prince now, but yes. He was our grumpy, sour, dungeon bat potions professor. Now, though, he wakes our son up with pancakes every saturday morning and has enough patience to deal with both of us and run an owl-order potions business. He might have to start producing from another location, though. I got a job offer a lot closer to here.”

 

Neville’s brow furrowed, but it smoothed. “As long as he makes you happy and doesn’t call you a dunderhead anymore. What job? Minister of Magic or something?” Neville asked, mostly joking. 

 

Harry snorted and shook his head, “Merlin no! Minerva offered the Care teaching position since I have a Mastery and I’ve been running a preserve for magical creatures for seven years. I have to figure out details for relocation of all the critters, but after that I should be able to take the job,” he explained. 

 

“Like I said before, Harry. That sounds like something only you could do.”

 

Harry grinned shrugged, watching as Neville stood up a bit straighter. He turned to see Severus walking with Daniel towards him and smiled, greeting them both with a soft kiss. 

 

Severus gave a gentle smile and inclined his head, “Mister Longbottom, Miss Lovegood,” he greeted. 

 

Neville was shocked and frozen for all of fifteen seconds before he dipped his own head, “Lord Prince, good to see you again.”

 

Severus chuckled, “Severus is fine, Mister Longbottom. Same for you, Miss Lovegood.”

 

Luna smiled, “then Luna is just fine, Severus. Let’s sit, the happy couple will come in soon,” she said, voice soft as she walked to her spot at the table. 

 

Harry chuckled and moved Daniel to his seat, settling in his own before he heard clapping start. Harry let himself clap as well, turning in his seat to see Ron and Hermione walking in, grinning as they went up to the head table. 

 

They went through the typical cycle of speeches and ate dinner, followed by cake. It was a wonderful celebration and Daniel thoroughly enjoyed the food. When the party started up and the dancing begun, Daniel was approached by a young Victorie Weasley to dance and hang out with the other children. Daniel gave his customary big puppy eyes, and Harry relented quickly but said he had to stay in the tent unless they had an adult with them. 

 

Severus was swept up in conversing with the teachers. Harry left with a kiss to the elder man’s temple before heading to where Ron and Hermione were standing. He waited patiently for them to finish thanking someone he didn’t know - another Auror going by his rough personality - before he cleared his throat. 

 

Ron and Hermione both turned simultaneously. They looked over Harry in the dress robes and with his braided hair, and with Peaches on his shoulder, and both surged in for a tight hug at the same time. 

 

Harry felt himself relax into the hug and let out a happy sigh. It felt so  _ good  _ to be held by his friends again. 

 

He stepped back and smiled at the two. “Hey, guys,” he said, a bit shy. 

 

Ron snorted, “ten years and your first words are ‘Hey guys’? Nice one, Harry.”

 

Hermione huffed, “let him be, Ron. We got him back and that’s what matters. Now, where is this husband of yours?”

 

Harry turned and spotted Severus among the professors, being dragged to the dance floor by Minerva. “It looks like he’s catching up with old friends at the moment. Daniel, my son, got dragged off by a little girl that I assume is a Weasley from the reddish hair,” he hummed. 

 

Ron grinned, “that’s Bill’s oldest Victoria. Him and Fleur got together,” he said, but paused when he noticed just  _ who  _ was being tormented by the professors. “Merlin’s balls, is that Snape?”

 

“Prince, now,” Harry said absently, head turned over his shoulder to watch with a grin as his husband was goaded into dancing with Minerva to a rather upbeat folk number. 

 

Hermione choked on the water she had been sipping. “Harrison James, do  _ not  _ tell me you bonded to our old potions professor when you ran away to America,” she said, looking up at Harry in shock. 

 

Harry blushed and shrugged, “I mean, I could, but I would be, ah, lying.”

 

Ron’s mouth opened and closed, and Harry was reminded of a fish. “Mate. He made your life hell for years. How could you be with… him?”

 

Harry sighed, “this is the third time. I found him trying to stage a break from Mungo’s after the battle, he caught me trying to say goodbye to enough people before I left to probably jump off the roof or something, and he stopped me. We kinda healed each other in America,” he shrugged. 

 

Hermione and Ron both looked sad and frightened when he mentioned his plans. Thinking that Snape - Prince - had saved their friend was… hard to believe. Yet there Harry was, healthy and happy with a husband and a son. 

 

“Alright,” Hermione said, giving a firm nod. “Alright. If he makes you happy and treats you well, that’s all we can ask for,” she said. It was worth it for the blinding smile she got from Harry. 

 

“Thanks, Hermione. It means a lot,” he said, hugging her tightly. 

 

Ron chuckled, “mate, we could never hate you. Even if you bonded to McGonagall. That would be horrible, but we would understand. We just want you happy.”

 

Harry smiled softly at Ron and nodded. “Oh! You guys, I might be moving closer to here,” he said brightly. 

 

“What? When? You can’t just spring that on us!” Ron said, looking eager but panicked. 

 

Harry laughed, “Minerva offered me the Care position. If I can relocate all my creatures to a property under the Potter, Black, or Prince names, then I’ll be golden.”

 

Hermione squealed, “Oh, Harry, that’s wonderful news! I teach Transfiguration, and I’m sure it’d be wonderful to have you on staff! Do you think you could get Sn- Prince to be interested in teaching again?”

 

Harry rose a brow, “why?”

 

Hermione shrugged, “the curse on the Defense position has been broken. We’ve had a regular professor, Shacklebolt, but he’s being promoted to Head Auror next month, so he won’t have time to teach. I remember Dumbledore saying that he wanted that position.”

 

Harry hummed and nodded. “Well. I can see if we can drop by Gringotts before heading home tomorrow and sort out a property, and that way we can start transporting animals to the new location. If there’s a property big enough, I’ll ask him and I’ll tell Minerva she’ll have two places filled.”

 

“Oh, Harry, that’s wonderful,” Hermione smiled. “Now, go dance with your husband! We’ll have plenty of time to hang out when I’m not sewn into a dress once you move back!”

 

Harry laughed but agreed. He walked easily to the dance floor and cut in politely, stealing Severus from Pomona. Harry listened, absently, to Fleur and Bill round up everyone under seventeen and take them inside. 

 

The music took a decidedly different turn once the children were inside being watched by a very pregnant Fleur. It got faster and a bit more similar to music played in dance clubs, and Harry smirked. 

 

He watched the younger couples start it first. They danced close and a bit dirty, hands on hips and bodies grinding together. Harry tugged them a bit closer to the center of the dance floor and grinned up at Severus, sending a wave of foggy  _ lust  _ towards Severus. 

 

It was easy to get the man on board after that, and soon they were dancing to the music, bodies rolling and sliding together in their robes. 

 

The music wound down after a solid hour or so of dancing, most of the dancers slick with sweat. Flushed, Harry quietly asked Charlie if there was a room that could be spared for about an hour, and Charlie winked rather saucily before telling them that his and Bill’s old room was empty. 

 

Harry dragged Severus through the burrow and up into the room they had been directed to go to, locking and quickly warding the door before putting up a silencing charm. 

 

They stripped frantically and before long, Harry was riding Severus with abandon, adrenaline from the dance still flooding his veins. 

 

Harry’s sex drives was one of the many things that Severus had learned to appreciate that had come with his husband’s youth. Harry was almost always ready to go and eager to try new things - he had proven that when Harry had been excited about finding a semi-local BDSM shop that they frequented for ropes and paddles. Despite the sexual deviancy that Harry had taken a shine to, Severus loved this sort of sex most. Just him and Harry, joined and deriving pleasure from their bodies. 

 

Severus came first, and Harry was finished with a sloppy blowjob. They both basked in afterglow for a moment before getting up and dressed, receiving knowing looks from the Weasley clan in the house when they arrived to the living room to collect their sleeping son for the night. 

 

Of course, the fresh hickies on their throats did nothing to prove their innocence. Severus lifted a sleepy Daniel and they said goodbye to the guests, their animals following as they flashed to the Leaky Cauldron. They got a room for the night and a smile from Tom the bartender before they got to the room and fell asleep almost as soon as they were on the bed. 

 

They woke the next morning and managed to wake Daniel up. They took out the small packs of clothing they had shrunken and changed. Severus into a mostly black number with a deep green robe over top, Harry with a pair of muggle jeans, a charcoal grey turtleneck, and a deep crimson robe. Daniel was in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans with a black robe overtop. 

 

They made their way to Gringotts. Severus caught sight of a particular ex-student when they entered the bank, so he told Harry to go ahead and choose the property with Daniel. 

 

Harry parted with a kiss and a wave, leaving Severus standing with Luna at the edge of the lobby of Gringotts, Nox resting on his shoulder. The man squared his shoulders and walked up to his ex student - and godson - and smiled thinly. 

 

“Draco.”

 

The man in question had grown since Severus had seen him last. His hair was a bit shaggier but cleanly cut, his robes were up to the Malfoy standard for certain, and he wasn’t a sickly pale anymore. What Draco was, however, was surprised to see Severus. The man had been missing since the battle and presumed dead, and there he was smiling with a fucking Unicorn in the middle of Gringotts. 

 

“Severus? What are you - I mean, how?”

 

Severus grinned, “it’s good to see you retained your Malfoy elegance, Draco,” he chuckled. “I’m visiting. My husband’s friend invited us to an event, and he and my son are looking at properties in his name so that we can move our lives here.”

 

“Husb- husband? Severus, you got  _ married?  _ You had a son?” Draco asked incredulously, eyes wide as he looked at the man in front of him. 

 

Severus only nodded, “indeed. I got married to a younger man, we adopted a young American parselmouth, and my husband and I own Sanctum Preserve for magical creatures in the states. We’re moving here so that he can teach at Hogwarts this upcoming term.”

 

Draco shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course you are. Right. Married, with a son, moving so your husband can teach. Merlin, Severus,” he breathed, shaking his head. “Please tell me about the bird and the Unicorn.”

 

Severus laughed, “this bird, as you called him, is a Dark Phoenix named Nox. He’s my familiar. My husband’s familiar is Nox’s mate, which my lovely husband chose to name Peaches. Of all the names he could have chosen,” the man sighed, shaking his head. “The Unicorn, her name is Luna. She blessed our union and decision to soul bond,” he smiled. 

 

Draco coughed harshly. “ _ Soul bonding?  _ You have got to be kidding me. Severus, you’re soul bound to someone? Mother will be furious she didn’t know the wizard that stole your heart.”

 

Severus flushed faintly and shrugged, “she’s met him. So have you, actually. You may have attended Hogwarts with him.”

 

“Merlin, you weren’t kidding when you said a younger man, were you? What year was I when he graduated?” Draco asked, eyes wide. 

 

Severus looked to the side before he spoke, voice a bit muffled, “you were in the same year, Draco.”

 

“I’m sorry. I think I heard you say you got soul bonded to one of my yearmates?” Draco asked, eyebrows rapidly climbing towards his hairline. 

 

Severus gave a slow nod, “it seems that your ears function perfectly well, Draco.”

 

“Holy  _ shit  _ Severus. You don’t do anything by halves. Phoenix familiar, twenty seven year old husband, son, and union blessed and bound by a Unicorn. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you got Potter’s luck,” Draco huffed, and Severus gave a wry chuckle. 

 

“Indeed. How long are you here?” the man asked instead. 

 

Draco smiled, “I had intended to just stop by to pick up a recent investment portfolio, but I believe I’d like to stick around to meet this elusive husband of yours.”

 

Severus sighed, “fine. Do  _ not  _ make a scene, Draco. My son does not need to pick up on your flair for the dramatic. He already tried to live with the dragons on the Preserve once, I don’t need him to try again.”

 

Draco let out a startled laugh, “your son tried to run away to live with dragons? What brought that on?”

 

“I decided that it would be alright if his daddy went off to a magizoology conference for a week across the country. During that week, he decided he hated living with his papa, and ran away to live with the dragons. Of course, being a parselmouth, he can vaguely communicate with them so they gave him refuge. My husband had to come home and tempt them away with Bicorns to get Daniel back into the cottage,” Severus sighed. 

 

Draco snorted, “what did you do to make him decide he wanted to live with the dragons?”

 

“I told him he wasn’t allowed in my potions lab while I brewed certain potions,” he explained, “and he broke the rule. I put him in time out, and he ran. I’m not as young and spry as I used to be.”

 

“Your son sounds like a handful,” Draco sniffed. “I have to start thinking about marriage. A few of the other families have started sending betrothal offers. Do you have any advice for married life?”

 

Severus shrugged slightly, “honesty. It sounds as if it would be obvious, but I’ve learned that sometimes the most simple acts of caring can be the most beneficial. Showing thanks in tangible ways with cooking or buying bath oils or taking them to dragon preserves for holidays, allow yourself to be soft with them. You may have to put on the Malfoy mask, but this person will be your partner for life, Draco. Being honest and open with them is a must. I’ve cried in front of my husband before, as surprising as that sounds.” He smiled at the younger man, “pick someone you can stand to be around. You’ll drive yourself insane otherwise.”

 

Draco nodded slowly. “I never would have guessed some of those. Mother and Father rarely showed physical affection in front of me.”

 

Severus smiled, “your parents had their spouse chosen by their parents. They didn’t marry for love, and they were friends, Draco. If you are lucky enough to care for and love your spouse, don’t be afraid to kiss in front of your children. I know Daniel likes to overreact, but I see him smile when we hug or do silly things like dance in the living room while we play muggle records.”

 

“You make our life sound so romantic, Sev,” Harry cooed, walking over with Daniel clung to his back a bit like a koala, head buried in his shoulder. Daniel had never been a real fan of goblins, despite Luna’s love for them. Harry held a thick folder in one hand and passed it to Severus while he planted a kiss to his husband’s lips. 

 

Severus chuckled and tucked the folder inside of his robes, “Mm, and you know how to break the news subtly. I think Draco has gone into shock.”

 

“You - Potter - how - when - why?” Draco asked, looking between the two with drawn brows. 

 

Harry sighed heavily, “can you take it this time, Sev? I had to go through it more times than I can count at the wedding last night.”

 

Severus gave a nod and let out a slow sigh. He relayed the story of how they got together, explaining a bit more on the ‘we saved each other’ point despite Harry’s pouting. 

 

Draco began to understand when Severus explained why they had worked well together. Severus was the rational and structured side of their recovery, and Harry was the fun and joy. Their union made a lot more sense once he realized that. He let Severus finish explaining and smiled at the man before turning to Harry. 

 

“So, Potter-”

 

Harry huffed, “it’s Prince now, for Merlin’s sake. I took Severus’ name.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, but nodded the point. “Prince, then. Never knew Magizoology was your thing.”

 

Harry smiled and shrugged, “I just… wanted to do  _ something.  _ I started thinking of what we could do with all the land we had, and… do you remember Buckbeak? Hermione had a time turner and we managed to keep him from being killed and smuggled him out with my Godfather. He lived a full life in the Black home. I remembered Buckbeak and then remembered that a lot of magical creatures give ingredients for potions. So, Sev and I started the Preserve. I get to care for magical creatures and study them, and Sev gets free ingredients from the residents.”

 

Draco hummed and nodded, “surprisingly good reasoning, Po- Prince. Didn’t expect it from a Gryffindor like you.”

 

“The Hat wanted me in Slytherin, git,” Harry said, glaring at Draco. 

 

The two former Slytherin looked to Harry with wide eyes, and at the same time, said “What?” in equally surprised tones. 

 

Harry laughed, “yeah. Only kid I knew that had been an ar- a butthead to me was Malfoy here. He got put in Slytherin, and I had been told by numerous people that it was a bad house. I mean, my first friend ever said the house was bad, and I didn’t want to lose him, y’know? Take an abused kid, tell him Gryffindor is house of all good people and Slytherin is house of bad, introduce a kinda bratty eleven year old that gets put in Slytherin, and I begged to be anywhere but there.”

 

Draco flushed, and Severus looked intrigued. 

 

After a moment of silence, Daniel peeked up with those gorgeous eyes of his and looked over at Severus, letting out a little huff. “Papa? Dad picked a big house that Griphook said was called Potter Manor ‘cause it has more land than the Preserve does at home. Can we get lunch? I’m hungry.”

 

Draco chuckled, “papa, huh Severus?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes, “Act your age, Draco.”

 

Draco shrugged, “owl me, Severus. Or floo, at the least. I’m taking up the position of Potions professor. I trust I’ll be seeing you during the school year?”

 

Harry nodded, “Of course. We’ve got a portkey to catch so we can start packing - I’ll be sure Sev owls you when we get settled in the manor.”

 

Draco nodded and smiled warmly before he left. 

 

Harry blushed and looked up at Severus, “There  _ might  _ be an opening for you to teach if you want it. No pressure, but I know Minerva would love to have you in the Defense position once and for all.”

 

Severus sighed, “brat. Let’s go home so I can think about it.”

 

\-----------

 

They were packed in two months. The dragons - a good number had flown to the preserve when word spread of the move where they would be closer to other dragon-specific preserves - had all agreed to carry crates of creatures that couldn’t fly on their own. 

 

Harry loaded up his biggest dragon, their Lily, with their personal effects as well as Severus and Daniel. He sent them ahead a day and oversaw the mass-migration of creatures. He rode on the back of a Chinese Fireball and watched as the various bird species that they had flocked around the dragons, perching on their large scaly bodies to take breaks in the long flight. 

 

They had left at dawn on the preserve, and reached the relocated Sanctum Preserve at dusk. The top priority was to get the trio of Norwegian Ridgebacks that were carrying the aquatic species that had wanted to relocate to the lake. Once that was taken care of, Harry had Peaches show the birds to the large aviary space both indoors and out, and he helped the rest of the dragons unload the crates of animals. Harry smiled as they spread out in their new home, and knew in his heart he would be gaining more before the school year began. 

 

The preserve directly backed the Hogwarts Wards, and their forest melded into the Forbidden Forest. Harry rested easy in knowing he could get to his Preserve in case of emergencies. 

 

The first day that Harry had in Potter Manor consisted of exploring. When he found the hall of portraits, Harry walked in and was in tears when he spotted a portrait his parents had done for their engagement. Severus took Daniel to explore the rest of the manor, and Harry stared at the frozen portrait with awe. His parents… he could finally get to know them. 

 

Harry had taken a deep breath and pressed a hand to the frame, his status as Lord Potter unfreezing the picture. 

 

Evidently, James and Lily had done a memory upload a few months before their deaths. They looked at him with wide eyes, Harry returning their stare, until Lily had choked out a weak “Harry.” 

 

James hadn’t wanted to believe that their son could be so old, but Harry had nodded and explained. He told the story of how he was placed with Petunia, or as Lily said, “my magic hating bitch of a sister.” How he had gotten to Hogwarts and almost been a Slytherin but had ended up in Gryffindor, how he had faced Voldemort his first year with the stone and again the second time with the Basilisk. Third year how he met Remus and Sirius, fourth the Triwizard. Fifth and the DA and Sirius’ death, sixth and the whole fiasco, seventh and how he didn’t  _ really  _ finish Hogwarts but fought a war instead. How he had wanted to die so badly and follow so many people, but how his husband had found him and how they had started a preserve in America and had a beautiful son. 

 

“Who’s the lucky man to snag the savior of the wizarding world, son?” James asked, smile crinkling at the corners of his eyes. It was odd to see his parents at age nineteen, younger than he was, but it was nice. 

 

Harry had hesitated, of course, before he let out a low sigh. “You went to school with him.”

 

“We what?” James asked, blinking those hazel eyes. “I’m pretty sure you said you married someone my age, kiddo, and I know that’s not the case. No one I went to school with is worthy of you.”

 

Harry flushed and rolled his eyes, “dad, really. It’s… don’t be angry, please?”

 

James narrowed his eyes, “it’s not that Malfoy prick, is it? Lucius or whatever?”

 

Harry snorted, “oh, Merlin no. He married Narcissa Black and had a son, right arse. He’s okay now, though. My husband was a Slytherin, though.”

 

Lily rose an eyebrow, “Harrison, you should stop stalling and just tell us who you married.”

 

Harry nodded and took in a deep breath, “right. Okay. I… I might have soul bonded into a union blessed by a Unicorn with Severus. Um, he was Snape, now he’s Prince. Took up his Lordship.”

 

“ _ Snivellus  _ is your husb - wait,  _ soul bonded?!”  _ James shouted, and Harry flinched. 

 

Lily glared at James and shook her head, turning to face Harry with a tender smile. “I knew him when we were children, Harry. Severus is a good man down below all that hate,” she said gently, “your father bullied him terribly in school. It was the reason I kept saying no to him when he asked me out.”

 

Harry laughed softly, “yeah. I… he taught me occlumency, briefly, in fifth year. I saw his memories in a pensieve,” he murmured. “Sev is really good with our son, though. He’s so… patient and kind. It’s really nice. Daniel asks a minimum of a hundred questions a day, and Severus never gets upset or tells him to stop. It’s really something special.”

 

James sighed heavily. “I can’t say I’m alright with you being bonded to Sniv -” Lily elbowed James in the stomach, and the man coughed. “Fine! Bonded to Severus, but if he makes you happy, then I guess he’s fine.”

 

Harry beamed brighter than the sun, and James knew he made the right choice. 

 

Lily cleared her throat, “if you soul bonded, you can tell him to come here? Let us meet our grandson, and let me talk to Severus. He didn’t get the shovel talk.”

 

Harry did as his mother asked, and smiled when he saw Severus walk into the hall of portraits with Daniel riding on his shoulders. Harry greeted him with a kiss and introduced Daniel, who was a bit confused but once he asked Severus his usual load of questions he accepted it and chatted with his grandparents briefly. 

 

Harry took Daniel after a few minutes to let Severus have time alone, taking Daniel to learn to play wizard’s chess. 

 

Two hours later, Severus joined them with red-rimmed eyes but a soft smile, and Harry knew they would be okay.

 

They had two weeks of getting settled in their new home and chatting with Harry’s family before they packed once more and moved into their quarters in the Hogwarts dungeons, necessary critters moving in with them. 

 

Of course, Daniel was enthralled by the castle. He was in awe of the grand hallways and ghosts, and stated how eager he was to be attending in a few years. 

 

Severus set up the Defense classroom the way he wanted it, and Harry converted the back paddock of the school to an amphitheater to teach in. 

 

Harry had been delighted when Minerva told him that Severus would be introduced as Lord Prince so that Harry could be Professor Prince and there would be less confusion. Severus had grumbled, but Harry refused to be Professor Potter or Professor Black because he was married and proud of it, so Severus relented. 

 

The welcoming feast was exuberant as usual. Severus and Harry were co-heads of Slytherin, and Harry got to officiate the Sorting Ceremony that year, so he congratulated each and every child on their house and made sure they knew that no matter their house they were loved. 

 

It also helped that any child that booed when a Slytherin got sorted shot their House into the negatives by a hundred full points. It took two deductions for it not to happen again, and for Professor Prince to gain a reputation of zero tolerance for bullying. 

 

After the first night, Harry flourished. He taught Care with a new sense of freedom, explaining pros and cons, weaknesses and strengths, and good and bad of each creature. 

 

He loaned a few more dangerous creatures like boggarts and pixies to Severus for his Defense class, but for the most part he kept them managed in the creature wing of the school where the dangerous critters were held. 

 

Overall, Harry was a well-loved teacher. His first year teaching gave him a reputation of a fierce protector, harsh with punishments on serious matters but easy going the rest of the time. Since his scar had faded and he let no one call him Potter, there was a betting pool among students about what House he had been in. 

 

One night at dinner he had announced that he would allow the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head if and only if every single House had three hundred points or above. 

 

Gryffindor came in close at the end of the year with three hundred points exactly, and the rest of the houses well into the five hundred range. 

 

Harry had laughed, but agreed. He sat on the Sorting stool and let the familiar hat be placed over his head, opening his mind. 

 

_ Ah, Mister Potter! Or, rather, Prince. It’s good to see you again, I rarely get to sit on the same head twice.  _

 

Harry grinned,  _ Good to see you again. You know about the bet with the students?  _

 

_ I do, Mister Prince. Shall I sort you into your proper house once and for all? _

 

_ Please.  _

 

_ In that case, better be -  _

 

_ “SLYTHERIN!”  _

 

The Slytherin table cheered loudly, and the rest of the Great Hall sat stunned. Their loving, gentle, wonderful Care teacher was a Slytherin? Most had been certain he was a ‘Puff with the way he defended the students, but seeing him be put in Slytherin shocked most of the kids. 

 

Harry had smirked at the awed expression on most of the staff and reclaimed his seat at the head table, waving on dinner. 

 

Four years later came time for Daniel to be sorted. 

 

Harry was in charge of the sorting once again and had been sure to tell his son that whatever house he got into, no matter what, he would love him just the same. 

 

Many of the students that had been in attendance at the Sorting figured Daniel Prince would be in Slytherin. Two Slytherin parents usually ended up with a Slytherin kid. 

 

It shocked the Hall quiet when the Hat sat for seven and a half minutes before loudly calling “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

 

Harry hugged his son in congratulations and Severus had offered a smile, and Daniel had run off to join the house of the badgers. 

 

After the ceremony, Severus and Harry laid down in their bed in their chambers, entwined together so tightly that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the next began, and both were thankful for their lives. 

 

They were content, lying together in bed with their Phoenixes quietly singing their usual lullaby above them. 

 

Life was good. At least, for the time being. You never knew with Harry when the next curve ball would come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel possible. Let me know if you want one and what you would want to see!


End file.
